


if the world was ending

by orphan_account



Category: BounPrem - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Lowercase, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "if the world was ending, would you still by my side?"prem sedikit terheran dengan pertanyaan trivial dari sang kapten. memang pada dasarnya lelaki itu sering membuka sesi diskusi eksentrik, tapi tidak dengan ujung jemarinya menempel di rahangnya.
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Kudos: 4





	if the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> before i regret writing this, i've decided to post it haha. disclaimer this is historically incorect, heavily inspired by dunkrik and Coup de Foudre by Red Sherry on ffn. trigger warning : major character death, failed attempt of angst, bad description of gunshot and war zone

peleton tambahan. satu lagi lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu dari para petinggi. tanpa perlu dipandang dua kali pun sudah jelas sekali. mereka kalah telak. hanya karena ego mempertahankan sepetak tanah dengan berani mereka mempertaruhkan ribuan jiwa yang harusnya duduk nyaman di sofa depan perapian.

namun dari ribuan insan di pinggir pantai menunggu kepastian yang tidak kunjung datang dengan kematian yang sejengkal lebih dekat, ada satu individu yang tidak pernah luput dari netra sang kapten. pemuda itu berdiri tegak di barisan terdepan peleton yang baru saja tiba tadi pagi. raut wajah tegangnya sedikit menerka apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kapten (yang dia simpulkan dari lencana yang menghiasi seragamnya) di hadapannya seolah sedang melucutinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. lagi-lagi dia menduga alasan dirinya diperhatikan sedemikian intens adalah seragamnya yang sedikit mencuat keluar atau badannya yang kurang tegap atau tag namanya yang kurang jelas atau mungkin sikap istirahatnya yang kurang ideal. pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan panjang tentang arti tatapan sang kapten sampai seseorang yang dia yakini berpangkat lebih tinggi dari lelaki di depannya itu angkat bicara. vokalnya yang berat menjadikan pidatonya siang ini lebih menegangkan.

total lima belas menit pidato panjang tentang posibilitas yang bisa terjadi di wilayah ini cukup membuat perutnya bergejolak. apa lagi kalau bukan berhubungan langsung dengan kematian. sejengkal lebih dekat dengan malaikat maut tentu membuat siapapun kalang kabut. maka ketika mereka kembali ke tenda masing-masing, letnan thitiwat (yang baru dikenalnya tiga menit lalu) langsung sibuk menorehkan tinta pada kertas. mempersiapkan surat-surat yang nantinya ditujukan pada orang terkasih bilamana kemungkinan paling buruk terjadi. dia memenuhi bidang kuning pucat itu dengan kalimat-kalimat maaf dan terima kasih. begitu pula dengan prem, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil satu kertas milik sang letnan. membubuhkan tinta dengan asal berharap sang adik bisa membacanya dengan jelas nanti.

* * *

"first time!?" seseorang setengah berteriak di sebelahnya, sang kapten (yang baru-baru ini prem ketahui bernama noppanut) menghampirinya di tengah-tengah hujanan peluru yang tiada habisnya. prem asumsikan lelaki itu menghampirinya sebab melihat badannya gemetaran tanpa ampun, alhasil dia hanya mampu berlindung di balik berkarung-karung pasir yang berfungsi sebagai barikade. kepalanya menggeleng. sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama, tapi tetap saja, betapa kerasnya dia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan medan ini tubuhnya masih saja menolak. prem bisa membayangkan berbagai ocehan tentang betapa payah mentalnya yang akan dia terima dari sang kapten. tapi justru yang dia terima adalah sorot mata hangat dan lengkung tipis dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. "it's okay, brace yourself." sebuah jawaban yang tidak disangka akan dia dapat dari pemimpinnya itu sedikit melegakan hatinya (sedikit, sebab peluru masih terus menghujam dan granat masih terus berlemparan).

tangan boun meraih senapan yang dipeluknya erat-erat. mengarahkan tangan prem untuk mengikuti gerakannya. ditaruhnya jemari pemuda itu di ujung pelatuk. jemari yang lain diarahkannya untuk menumpu beban senapan itu. binar gelapnya kembali bersitatap dengan binar sang letnan. intimidasi yang dikeluarkan irisnya tiga hari yang lalu di depan semua prajurit tidak lagi terlihat. berganti dengan tatapan penuh atensi. ujung bibirnya mendekat ke telinganya. berbisik di tengah-tengah bising senapan yang diisi peluru dan ledakan granat yang menggelegar. yang anehnya bisa prem dengar dengan jelas. "just aim your target and pull the trigger." entah mantra jenis apa yang dirapal lelaki itu, tapi seolah ada kekuatan magis tidak terjelaskan yang menghilangkan keraguan di dadanya. seperti tuntunan sang kapten, matanya membidik target di seberang dan ujung jemarinya menarik pelatuk sedetik kemudian. pelurunya berhasil lolos dari penghujung senapan. meskipun tidak mengenai pihak oposisi, ada hangat yang mengusap pundaknya pelan dan anggukan bangga dari sang kapten.

* * *

"kalau keluar dari sini kamu mau apa?" tanyanya, setengah berbisik meskipun yang tersisa dari sekumpulan prajurit yang duduk melingkari perapian hanyalah mereka berdua. (yang dimaksud keluar dari sini adalah keluar dari belenggu perang yang mengungkung mereka). jari telunjuk prem menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, memastikan bahwa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang kapten memang ditujukan untuknya. lengkung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, mengangguk pelan. "makan pai buatan adikku," sahutnya. lelaki yang bertanya tadi tergelak, yang ada di pikiran pemuda satu ini memang cuma makanan saja ya. "serius enak, kapten harus coba kapan-kapan." tambahnya ketika melihat tanggapan asal dan tawa geli dari boun. lelaki itu berdeham dan mengangguk, jemarinya kembali mengapit cerutu baru yang diambilnya dari saku seragam. menawarkan sebatang pada prem lewat sorot matanya. yang ditawari menggeleng pelan, berkata bahwa adiknya tidak suka asap rokok. sang kapten kembali tergelak mendengar jawaban naif pemuda itu. "ini distraksi terbaik yang bisa kutawarkan." bahunya terangkat tak acuh. memang nikotin adalah salah satu bentuk distraksi terbaik dari pahitnya lingkungan sekeliling, setidaknya yang paling mudah didapat pada waktu-waktu sekarang ini. menyelundupkan barang ini lebih mudah ketimbang alkohol yang sulit didapat kalau bukan dengan menjarah bar-bar kosong.

"kapten tahu rokok bisa membunuh?"

dia menyesap cerutunya kuat-kuat, membiarkan asap pahit bercampur tar memenuhi rongga parunya. "yah, senapan bisa membunuhmu lebih cepat dari rokok ini." asap putih mengepul, keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. baunya memenuhi indera penciuman sang letnan. mungkin karena angin malam, mungkin juga karena jarak duduk mereka terlampau dekat sampai-sampai prem bisa merasakan dirinya yang menyesap barang itu. "harusnya mereka distribusikan saja cerutu itu ke semua barak, biarkan tiap prajurit mencucup benda itu sampai mati kehabisan napas."

"dengan begitu tidak ada lagi perang maksudmu?" timpalnya, sedikit berantakan sebab ada sumpalan rokok di antara bibirnya. lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor terkena pasir. "betul." boun mengamini tanda setuju, kembali mengisap rokok kuat-kuat. "good night then captain." sahutnya sambil menundukkan kepala ke arah boun. rokoknya kini berpindah ke jemarinya, abunya jatuh ke tanah seiring figur pemuda itu menghilang di antara tenda. "good night lieutenant." bisiknya, yang sayangnya tidak sampai ke telinga sang letnan.

* * *

gemertakan gigi lelaki itu terdengar jelas di telinga prem. pada evaluasinya hari ini, sang kapten, dengan amarah di ubun-ubun meraih kerah seragamnya agresif. prem yakin lelaki itu bakalan melayangnya satu tinju kalau saja tidak ditahan kapten phiravich. dia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, dia bisa merasakan hatinya menciut. tegapnya hampir mundur selangkah ketika sang kapten meninggikan suaranya. "you fucking listen to me—" kapten phiravich kembali menengahi, tangannya meremas pundak boun. lelaki itu menyingkirkan lengan koleganya dengan kasar. kepalanya tertoleh frantik, "don't interfere with my soldier." tatapan tajamnya kembali ke arah sang letnan. "—and you, don't ever ignore your captain's order again." ujung jari telunjuk sang kapten di dadanya seolah menekankan kalimat itu kuat-kuat di relungnya.

raganya hampir jatuh ke tanah sewaktu boun akhirnya berlalu dari hadapannya. dia baru sadar selama sesi evaluasi tadi dirinya menahan napas. ketegangan yang mereda mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hilang setengah. baru kali ini dia menyaksikan secara langsung betapa beringasnya lelaki itu ketika sedang marah. dia mengucap puji syukur pada Tuhan karena masih bisa berdiri tegak malam ini. sebab menurut gosip yang beredar, sang kapten pernah memukuli seorang sersan yang ketahuan menilip sekerat roti dari gudang sampai tidak bisa berjalan. meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu masih kurang mengerti kenapa sang kapten harus sebegitu jengkelnya terhadap sikap sok heroiknya tadi siang. ingatannya masih segar, tentang bagaimana dia menembus hujan peluru demi membopong sersan rathavit yang apesnya tertembus timah panas di betisnya. maksudnya, manusia dengan hari nurani manapun pasti akan membenarkan tindakannya kala itu. lagipula aksi sok heroiknya itu cuma menyebabkan goresan kecil di lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya. bukan sesuatu yang fatal yang mampu menghilangkan kemampuannya membidik dan menembak atau memengaruhi pasukan mereka.

langkahnya ke tenda medis terhenti sewaktu melihat sang kapten sedang berdiri di depan tenda yang akses masuknya hanya terbuka sebagian. dia bisa melihat lelaki itu berdiri membeku dan menatap kosong ke dalam. pemandangan para serdadu yang memprihatinkan membuatnya meringis. seharusnya, setelah perseteruan kecil mereka tadi prem berbalik dan menjauh dari situ. tapi kakinya malah membawanya semakin mendekat. tepat tiga langkah dari sang kapten, lelaki itu berbalik. orbsnya membulat begitu berpapasan dengan sang letnan. ada diam yang menusuk selama kurang lebih lima detik, mereka hanya berdiri membeku di depan tenda. erangan satu prajurit yang sedang dijahit lukanya membawa keduanya kembali ke realita.

"bagaimana lukamu?" sang kapten menjadi yang pertama membuka suara. prem hanya mengangguk, meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa lukanya bukan apa-apa. batinnya bergemuruh, mungkin sudah seharusnya dirinya meminta maaf, sebab bagaimanapun dia sudah mengacuhkan perintah sang kapten.

"about today, i'm sorry sir. i didn't think before a—" kalimatnya disanggah boun tiba-tiba, "maaf." katanya pelan. prem menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. sang kapten tidak seharusnya meminta maaf. justru pemuda itu yang seharusnya minta maaf sebab aksi impulsifnya yang melanggar protokol. "aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka." mulutnya terbuka sebagian. apa ini betulan kapten boun noppanut yang membuat seorang sersan babak belur, yang presensinya saja membuat orang ketar-ketir? otaknya masih mencerna kalimat akhir lelaki itu. tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun dia tetap tidak menemukan alasan konkret dari pernyataan sang kapten.

sang kapten berdeham, paham betul pemuda itu sedang ada dalam fase canggung dikarenakan agenda repentansinya tadi yang terkesan rusuh dan dibuat-buat. "kamu, ada urusan apa ke sini?" tanyanya, berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan yang timbul. meskipun sebenarnya pertanyaannya barusan malah semakin menggoyahkan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang kapten. sang letnan tergagap, "ah itu, sersan rathavit, cuma ingin tahu keadaannya. kapten sendiri?"

"ya kurang lebih seperti itu juga." (bohong, padahal niat awalnya adalah menghampiri barak sang letnan yang kebetulan searah dengan tenda medis).

prem mengangguk, mengenyahkan segala imajinasi liar yang muncul sebab diam-diam otaknya masih berusaha memecahkan kode yang sekiranya terselip dalam perkataan lelaki itu.

* * *

"menurutmu dunia paralel itu ada?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. dia menutup kertas laporan patroli hari ini yang baru saja dibawa prem. isinya kurang lebih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. pasukan semakin terpojok, prajurit yang terluka bertambah sepuluh, prajurit yang mati bertambah lima belas, pasokan makanan menipis, amunisi semakin habis. dia menghela napas, ditaruhnya laporan tadi bersama tumpukan kertas yang menggunung. sorot matanya beralih dari kumpulan kertas tadi ke arah pemuda itu. sang letnan menggaruk tengkuknya (yang sebetulnya tidak gatal juga) bingung. ujung jempolnya bergerak canggung. "di realitas yang lain, menurutmu kita sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi meskipun yang sebelumnya tidak kunjung dijawab juga.

"mungkin kita cuma dua pemuda biasa yang garis takdirnya tidak pernah bersinggungan." cicitnya pelan, takut-takut kalau jawabannya itu sedikit menyerempet sang kapten. dia tergelak mendengar jawaban itu, "aku asumsikan kamu tidak ingin bertemu denganku di luar ini?" kepala sang letnan langsung menggeleng cepat, "bukan begitu."

boun bergerak mendekat, jemarinya terangkat ke atas. "if the world was ending, would you still by my side?" lelaki itu mulai meniti garis rahangnya, membuat si empunya rahang bergetar tiap kali dia mengusapnya lembut. "we are indeed on the edge of dying, sir. the end of the world is nothing—" prem sedikit terheran dengan pertanyaan trivial dari sang kapten. memang pada dasarnya lelaki itu sering membuka sesi diskusi eksentrik, tapi tidak dengan ujung jemarinya menempel di rahangnya (yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di imajinasinya). "—but why would you want me?"

"I could give you two options but only one is right, option one you're so skilled that i want to keep you to protect me," sorot matanya yang berubah sendu seolah menghantarkan sekelumit emosi lewat telepati ke bagian dalam otaknya. "option two you're the person i want to spend my last breath with."

dia membeku sesaat ketika dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat. "kalau begitu apa pilihanmu letnan?" secercah harapan seolah menyeruak di hatinya, karena jujur untuk sekali ini dia tidak ingin mengais harapan, dia ingin meminta. matanya mengerjap perlahan, kini wajah mereka hanya terpisah dua inci. dia menelan ludahnya sendiri, mencoba menjawab tanpa getar. "pardon my selfishness, captain. but i want it to be option two."

boun menarik senyum simpul dan prem berani bersumpah pada tuhan itu adalah hal terbaik yang dilihatnya sepanjang perang ini. boun menangkup sebagian wajah lelaki itu. mendadak jumlah oksigen di udara seolah menipis, membuat napasnya tertahan sejenak. ada semburat merah muda yang muncul di pipinya sewaktu jemari sang kapten kembali menelusuri tiap jengkal wajahnya, rahang, dagu, hingga dia berhenti di bibir merah muda penuh miliknya. kemudian dengan cepat jemari itu berganti dengan bibirnya, menyalurkan sisa-sisa nikotin yang baru disesapnya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

prem sempat terkejut, tapi persetan dengan itu. dia menyambut bibir sang kapten dengan senang hati, menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. tangannya mengusap punggung prem perlahan menghantarkan gejolak sensasi ke seluruh sistem sarafnya. sedang tangan satunya beralih ke tengkuk pemuda itu, memperdalam gerak bibirnya. lidahnya mendesak masuk. mengabsen langit-langit mulutnya. diremasnya fabrik seragam lusuh sang kapten. keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas. pipinya bersemu merah. ada untaian saliva yang terjalin sewaktu mereka melepaskan pagutannya. mata lelaki itu menyalang gelap. persis seperti laut lepas di malam hari. tenang tapi menghanyutkan. dan sialnya sang letnan kepalang tertarik oleh debur ombaknya.

* * *

privilese yang didapat seorang kapten memang tidak main-main. satu buah tenda pribadi beserta isinya yang tidak tersentuh siapapun. termasuk tempat tidur yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjamah oleh orang lain (tidak sebelum prem datang dan mematahkan premis itu). sebab faktanya sang kapten tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun mengusik zona pribadinya. lelaki itu kelewat tertutup. bahkan kapten phiravich yang notabenenya kolega dari pertama kali lelaki itu menginjakkan kaki di sini tidak berani menembus akses tendanya kalau tidak diminta. pun hawa di dalam tenda itu selalu dingin (menurutnya). tapi dengan sang letnan, ada hangat yang membuncah di penghujung tempat tidurnya. berkat lenguhan tak tertahankan dan nafsu membara di ujung jemari dari tiap sentuhan sensual yang lebih memabukkan daripada berpuluh gelas bir.

dia membiarkan lengannya kebas sebab prem menjadikannya bantalan kepala. naik turun dada pemuda itu beresonansi dengan hembus napasnya. malam ini, setidaknya mereka bersama. hanya itu yang penting. tidak peduli tanggapan orang-orang besok pagi sewaktu tahu sang letnan menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamanya. tidak juga peduli bila orang-orang mulai menerka sedalam apa hubungan mereka. dipandanginya pundak lelaki yang luruh dalam dekapannya itu. dikecupnya perlahan, mengenyahkan segala pikiran jahat yang menggerogoti sel-sel otaknya. mungkin perang ini tidak melulu membawa duka berkepanjangan. mungkin memang ada hal baik yang terselip di antara jemari-jemari mereka yang bertautan.

* * *

kolonel tanapon membanting kertas yang barusan keluar dari telegramnya tidak percaya. kepalanya menengadah. boun melirik morse yang tertera di kertas itu. sekilas yang bisa dia tafsirkan dari baris pertama : hanya ada satu kapal. alisnya bertaut, hatinya diam-diam mencoba meyakini itu cuma kesalahan penulisan. tapi hembusan napas kasar dari sang kolonel mengenyahkan segalanya.

"bad luck is on our side captain, hanya ada satu kapal yang bisa berangkat besok."

"but colonel there is thousands soldier on the beach."

"i know, that's why—"

"the enemies could come any second sir!" boun menggebrak meja, tidak peduli yang dihadapannya adalah seorang kolonel. "captain, stop." kapten phiravich menahan lengannya, menghentikannya dari memutarbalikkan meja di depannya. "sorry sir."

"what can i do then?! with all the dive bombers out there—" kolonel tanapon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "—they wont sent any other ships." helaan napas panjang terdengar sampai ke ujung tenda. terselip nada pasrah pada kalimatnya. "our only hope is the civilian boat, i've sent the messages."

"kalau begitu kita dahulukan mereka yang terluka," tambah kapten phiravich. agaknya hanya lelaki itu yang masih bisa mempertahankan egonya di tengah kemelut batin yang terjadi.

keluar dari suasana mencekik di dalam tenda sang kolonel, binarnya menangkap figur familiar di bibir pantai. sang letnan berdiri menghadap pantai, memandangi debur ombak yang datang dan pergi. dia menghampirinya dalam diam, menyentuh ujung pundaknya mengakibatkan pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. sorotnya menyendu, garis batas imajiner antara profesionalisme dan simpati selalu mengabur tiap kali dia memandang wajahnya.

"could you just," boun mengambil napas panjang, "just leave this place."

"just, go home." tambahnya lagi, ada sekelumit perasaan bersalah yang tersisip di tiap katanya. sang letnan balik memandanginya. diusapnya pipi lelaki itu perlahan. "kamu janji kita pulang sama-sama." sahutnya. mata sang kapten terpejam mengamini, semoga Tuhan masih berbaik hati dan mengizinkannya menepati janjinya.

"kalau —kalau nanti, takdir mengkhianati kita—" oniks hitamnya menatapnya lurus, menyiratkan bahwa ketidakpastian nasib mereka adalah suatu kemalangan yang tidak bisa dihindari. "—kalau nanti aku tidak pulang," diamitnya telapak tangan sang letnan. buku jemarinya dikecup satu persatu, "jangan sedih berlarut, stay alive for me." air matanya menggenang dan nyaris jatuh, susah payah pemuda itu menahan untuk tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan sang kapten. sebab takdir adalah satu bentuk kekejaman paling nyata dan bagaimanapun mereka menggubah dan memolesnya sedemikian rupa, romansa di medan perang tidak pernah berakhir baik.

* * *

"we're going home!"

pulang memang menjadi kalimat paling ditunggu pada saat-saat seperti ini. war is not over yet, tapi para petinggi memutuskan untuk membawa mereka pulang. lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan ratusan nyawa lagi dalam pertempuran yang sia-sia. segera mereka akan meninggalkan tempat mengerikan yang sudah merenggut ratusan nyawa. memang tidak ada jaminan mereka akan pulang dengan selamat, terlebih lagi dibayangi oleh musuh yang dapat menyerang kapan saja.

_like a fish in a barrel they said._

"letnan kamu dengar? kita pulang!"

lelaki yang dipanggil letnan tadi mengangguk pelan, maniknya berkelana mencari seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ada di sini sedari tadi. kepalanya berputar, sejauh apapun dia mencari lelaki itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. jemari kosongnya masih memegang teguh janji lelaki itu. sesaat sebelum sang kapten mengajukan diri menggantikan kapten vachirawit mengawasi perbatasan sebab lelaki itu masih terkapar di tenda medis. bagaimanapun juga kewajibannya terhadap negara tetap harus berjalan sesuai porsi.

_"i'll be back before sunset." telapak tangannya menangkup pipi kiri pemuda itu, mengusapnya pelan. meraup segala rupa yang masih bisa dia tangkap sebelum akhirnya rona itu tertelan asap pekat, bubuk mesiu, dan beratus peluru._

_"good luck captain."_

* * *

berbaris-baris prajurit yang mengantri memasuki kapal kian menjenuh. skeptis dengan hanya adanya satu kapal yang akan mengangkut mereka. bagaimana mungkin bongkahan besi yang besarnya tidak lebih dari setengah _barham_ itu bisa memuat ribuan serdadu yang tersisa di pinggir pantai. belum lagi yang akan diprioritaskan lebih dulu adalah mereka-mereka yang terluka. jemari prem memilin kain celananya sampai kusut. di antrian panjang yang terasa seperti selamanya, pemuda itu mendapati atmosfer di sekelilingnya semakin menjerat lehernya. pada saat-saat seperti ini baik rasanya bilamana mereka mendoakan hujan turun. tapi berbanding terbalik dengan permohonan mereka, langit cerah tanpa awan seolah mencemooh ribuan manusia di bawahnya. beriringan dengan tentara terluka yang ditandu secara konstan, ada dengungan yang saling berlomba dari ujung cakrawala. per sekon kemudian bayangannya semakin mendekat. dari ujung antrian terdengar satu seruan yang membuat mereka semua membeku.

"DIVE BOMBERS!"

sontak semua orang langsung tiarap dan menempatkan kedua lengan di atas kepala. sebuah tindakan preventif yang sejatinya kurang efektif sebab pengeboman adalah suatu perjudian dengan maut. mata terpejam dengan mulut merapal doa, meringkuk dalam kengerian. _stuka_ yang satu menukik tajam, menampilkan dua lagi _stuka_ beriringan. dari sini prem bisa mendengar satu bom sudah dijatuhkan. bunyinya menggelegar sampai ke relung. satu lagi jatuh. kemudian dua lagi jatuh. rintihan dan teriakan kembali memenuhi indera pendengarannya. matanya masih terpejam, mulutnya komat-kamit memanggil nama tuhan. "for god's sake, where is the bloody air force!" dia bisa mendengar komplain penuh amarah dari prajurit di sebelahnya. tepat setelah itu ledakan berhenti sepenuhnya. ada dua pesawat yang memojokkan _stuka_ tadi. _spitfire_ , bisik mereka. hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah tertebak kepunyaan siapa pesawat tempur tadi. mereka bernapas lega, setidaknya untuk sekarang. masing-masing mengumpulkan kesadaran mereka kembali, bersikap seolah kejadian tadi adalah suatu hal yang biasa.

tapi katastropik tadi mengacaukan segalanya. kini semua prajurit tidak lagi ada dalam satu baris lurus. beberapa yang terluka langsung ditandu ke kapal, sedangkan yang gugur terpaksa ditinggalkan raganya begitu saja. bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk sekadar dikubur terlebih dahulu. miris. beberapa lusin prajurit di dermaga yang di tengahnya ada lubang besar bekas kejatuhan bom tadi mendesak naik. penjaganya terlihat kewalahan sewaktu kolonel tanapon datang menengahi. cukup sorot matanya yang tajam memaksa mereka kembali berdiri di satu garis lurus, menunggu nasib yang kian tidak menentu. begitu pula prem, orbsnya masih bergulir di antara para prajurit yang ditandu. Ada darah sejauh mata memandang, juga luka robek yang menganga di kaki, jemari-jemari yang entah kemana, atau kepala yang bocor. satu persatu dicermatinya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda eksistensi lelaki itu. selusin lagi datang bak air bah, tetap tidak ada, membuat perutnya bergejolak. tepat ketika selusin lagi datang dia melihat figur familiar letnan thitiwat. lelaki itu kelihatan kusut, ada luka robek sepanjang jari kelingking di dahinya belum lagi lengan kirinya yang diperban asal-asalan.

lelaki itu hanya menatapnya kosong sewaktu prem menghampirinya dengan tergesa. napasnya memburu. "where's captain?" tanyanya tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu menghirup napas barang sejenak. "he got shoot, sorry." tepat ketika itu seisi dunianya langsung berhenti berputar, ekspektasinya tentang rumah hancur berkeping-keping. "dimana?" tanyanya lagi, dia bisa melihat manik lelaki itu menatap apapun di sekelilingnya kecuali orbsnya sendiri. "DID YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM?!" jemarinya menggaet asal fabrik seragam sang letnan yang bisa dia pegangi. mata lelaki itu memejam sebentar, "no! i took him to medic," dia melepaskan jemari prem yang masih memegang kerahnya kuat-kuat. ada satu lagi helaan napas pendek sebelum dia membuka helm yang melingkari kepalanya. "but i lost him."

"bagaimana bisa?!" dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. berusaha mendistraksi pikiran apapun yang muncul di kepalanya. "kamu tahu, bom, kemudian semuanya kacau —waktu aku berdiri dan membantu sersan di sebelahku mereka lenyap." keningnya mengkerut, punggung tangannya mengusak jejak darah dari hidungnya. pundak pemuda itu merosot. dipandangi lagi lelaki itu lamat-lamat, kalau diperhatikan lebih detail wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. debu pasir menutupi sebagian rupanya, luka robek yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu bahkan belum tertutup. ada sedikit perasaan bersalah sebab dia sudah menekan sang letnan.

"kapalnya," matanya memicing dan alisnya berkerut. "mungkin kapten sudah di kapal." sahutnya lagi.

prem mengerjap, urgensinya untuk menemukan sang kapten semakin besar. dia hanya butuh kepastian apakah lelaki itu masih hidup atau tidak. derap langkahnya melebar, menerobos kerumunan orang di dermaga. satu baris, dua baris, tepat di baris ketiga tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang langsung memegangi pundaknya. pikirannya kalut, mulutnya sudah siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan menepis tangannya. tapi bibirnya kembali rapat melihat individu yang barusan dia tabrak. "if you looking for him, he's up there." dagunya menunjuk ke direksi kapal. kapten phiravich membalik tubuhnya, mendorong punggungnya kembali keluar barisan. "tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah." bahunya kembali menegang, kalimat itu membuyarkan segala reasurasi yang lelaki itu kemukakan tadi. orbsnya bergulir memandang sang kapten yang sama berantakannya dengan segenap prajurit di dermaga. tapi penampilannya berbanding terbalik dengan raut mukanya yang menghangat, "you really like him huh?" kepala sang letnan tertoleh ke samping, tangannya mengepal. menolak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. tapi, tanpa perlu dibicarakan pun kapten phiravich sudah tahu jawabannya. tercetak jelas di iris hitamnya. ada gelak kecil yang lolos dari bibir sang kapten.

"begini ya melihat orang dimabuk romansa."

"pardon?" alisnya bertaut, masih mencari letak kelucuan di antara katastropik yang ditertawakan lelaki itu (atau mungkin lelaki itu cuma mencari distraksi dari kacaunya suasana dengan menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak lucu). "aneh saja, pribadinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat waktu bersamamu," lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, "seseorang betulan akan berubah tolol jika menyangkut cinta." menyulutnya dengan pemantik dari saku celananya. mengisap cerutu itu dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskan napasnya ke arah pemuda itu. dia terbatuk singkat, masih belum mengerti konteks yang dibicarakan lelaki itu. tanpa disadari mereka berjalan beriringan di tepi pantai. sekali lagi menunggu ketidakpastian yang abu. sang kapten kembali mengisap cerutunya. "jangan khawatir, orang itu bahkan pernah melewati ladang ranjau dan masih hidup," katanya dengan asap putih menguar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

sang letnan mengamini dalam diam. berharap segala tentram yang dijanjikan lelaki itu betulan terjadi. sayup-sayup bunyi peluit dari kejauhan menarik atensinya. ada puluhan atau ratusan kapal kecil yang mendekat. harapannya kembali membuncah. mungkin, semesta memang sedang berpihak padanya kali ini.

* * *

dalam sekejap mata perahu-perahu itu mengangkut sisa prajurit yang masih bertahan. berusaha segenap jiwa membawa mereka pulang ke rumah. para prajurit bersorak penuh suka cita. pada akhirnya mereka selangkah lebih dekat menuju hangatnya rumah dan nyamannya kasur. begitu pula dengan prem, pemuda itu duduk di geladak tidak mengikuti para koleganya yang memutuskan untuk berdiam di lambung kapal. mengacuhkan posibilitas yang terjadi sebab mengekspos dirinya sendiri ke dunia luar. maniknya terpaku dengan kapal di ujung sana yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari tempatnya bersimpuh. kedua lututnya dipeluk, udara semakin mendingin. sebab suhu di laut sedikit berbeda sekian derajat dengan di darat. selimut yang dibagikan tadi tidak lagi bisa menahan dingin yang merasuk. apa kapten juga kedinginan seperti ini ya, gumamnya pelan.

deru suara mesin terbang yang asing memecah lamunannya. matanya memicing, bongkah besi yang melayang di udara itu semakin mendekat. pesawat tempur yang tadi dipojokkan oleh koleganya kembali lagi. dalam satu tarikan napas, bom kembali dijatuhkan. beberapa mengenai kapal-kapal di sisi kiri, beberapa lagi jatuh ke air menyebabkan gelombang tinggi yang menyeret kapal-kapal tersebut ke segala arah. menggoyahkan direksinya. tak terkecuali kapal yang ditumpangi sang letnan. nahkoda kapal memutar haluan menjauh dari pusat dentuman, berusaha mengecoh pesawat tempur tadi. _spitfire_ yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung muncul juga. para prajurit di kapal kembali merapal doa, meminta pada Tuhan untuk sekali ini saja meloloskan mereka dari maut yang mengikuti. tapi jelas sekali objek incaran pesawat itu adalah kapal yang menjulang tinggi, paling besar di antara yang lain. yang mengangkut sebagian besar prajurit. _stuka_ tadi bermanuver ke kanan, menukik tajam dan menyejajarkannya dengan kapal itu. bom kembali berjatuhan. mengenai geladak kapal. para prajurit yang punya waktu segera melompat dari kapal. meninggalkan serdadu malang yang bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. manik sang letnan terpejam, tangannya mengatup. merapal doa-doa serta puja-puji pada tuhan, untuk setidaknya membiarkan sang kapten tetap hidup dan pulang bersamanya. bersamaan dengan datangnya pesawat milik koleganya, _stuka_ itu menjatuhkan bom terakhir. tepat menembus lambung kapal, melubangi besinya. air melimpah masuk, dipastikan dalam beberapa detik kapal itu bakalan tenggelam. prajurit-prajurit yang bersisa langsung melompat ke air. terombang-ambing selama kurang lebih lima menit sebelum dengan cekatan diselamatkan kapal kecil di dekat mereka. tangan prem mencengkeram erat selasar besi di ujung geladak. orbsnya mencari-cari figur sang kapten, yang dari jarak sejauh ini tidak akan kelihatan juga. dalam sekian detik kapal yang dibom tadi tenggelam tak bersisa. napasnya memberat seolah semua oksigen di sekitarnya ikutan tenggelam ke dasar laut bersama kapal itu. kalau tuhan betulan ada di atas sana, tolong, izinkan lelaki itu untuk tetap hidup. tidak peduli kalau dia kehilangan anggota tubuh manapun, yang penting lelaki itu tetap bernapas di sampingnya. untuk sekali ini prem ingin sekali menyembah entitas tak berwujud itu, yang takdirnya bergantung di genggamannya. sekarang hanya ada buih-buih yang tersisa dari jejak kapal itu berlayar. meninggalkannya dengan kekosongan yang hampa dan garis takdir yang tentatif.

* * *

_boun tidak pernah menulis surat untuk siapapun, sebab memang tidak ada yang menunggu kepulangannya ke rumah. pun tidak ada yang menunggu jasadnya apabila dia gugur nanti. tapi maklumat itu pecah, nyatanya ada satu malam suntuk yang dia habiskan menulis berbaris-baris penuh pujaan terhadap sang letnan. dengan beberapa selipan kalimat maaf. sebab dengan pemuda itu, rumah menjadi satu hal yang paling dia dambakan selepas ini. dia bermimpi, mungkin suatu saat nanti, dia akan pulang ke hangatnya rumah dan menemukan pemuda itu di dalamnya. kemudian mereka akan berbaring berhadapan, dengan tubuh saling melekat di bawah selimut. tapi sekali lagi, takdir adalah satu bentuk kekejaman paling nyata dan bagaimanapun mereka menggubah dan memolesnya sedemikian rupa, romansa di medan perang tidak pernah berakhir baik._

hampir genap dua minggu setelah kepulangannya. tapi dia masih merasa ada di tengah laut, terombang-ambing di antara gelombang ketidakpastian yang menghantui. dengan dingin yang menembus kulit sampai ke tulang dan napas yang tertahan di tenggorokan. pada akhir minggu kedua, alih-alih ketukan di ujung pintu, kotak suratnya terisi. tidak ada nama pengirim, cuma alamat rumahnya saja. prem mengambilnya dengan asal. kertasnya menguning, baunya seperti campuran bubuk mesiu dan abu rokok. ada satu bau yang familiar dengan fabrik seragam seseorang. memancing fragmen memori untuk kembali memenuhi lobus otaknya. ada cap hitam di ujungnya. pemuda itu meremas ujung kertasnya, hampir merobek benda itu. ada kontemplasi panjang sebelum dia memutuskan membukanya detik itu juga.

**_selamat pagi atau siang atau malam atau kapanpun dan dimanapun kamu membuka surat ini. kalau tulisan ini sampai juga ke tanganmu itu artinya aku tidak menepati janjiku, tapi itu artinya kamu berhasil lolos dari jeratan maut. jadi untuk pembuka aku minta maaf. lagi. maaf aku tidak bisa berkunjung. maaf juga aku tidak bisa makan pai buatan adikmu. maaf juga sebab aku tidak bisa lagi ada di sampingmu. dan beribu maaf lain sebab aku melanggar perkataanku sendiri._ **

**_kemudian untuk bagian kedua surat ini aku ingin berterimakasih. terima kasih untuk selalu ada saat aku butuh. terima kasih untuk kompanionmu dua bulan ini. mungkin bagimu cuma sebentar, tapi rasanya seperti dua tahun. terima kasih untuk hangat yang kamu berikan di jemariku, juga di bibir. terima kasih untuk tetap hidup sampai saat ini._ **

**_mungkin di realitas yang lain, ada masanya aku pulang ke rumah yang ada kamu di dalamnya. bukan sekarang, mungkin nanti. sekali lagi maaf tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama. maaf lagi kalau isinya hanya sependek ini, tintaku habis. sampaikan salamku pada adikmu._ **

**_p.s. jangan sedih berlarut, kamu jelek waktu menangis._ **

kurang ajar. bahkan isi suratnya masih sama kurang ajarnya dengan perilakunya. datang tanpa permisi dan pergi tanpa aba-aba. bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tidak menangis. baru mencium bau kertasnya saja air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. kemudian di bait pertama air matanya turun deras. napasnya sesenggukan di bait kedua. di bait ketiga semuanya buram. tetes air yang merembes di kertas mengaburkan tintanya. dibawanya tulisan itu ke dadanya, berusaha mengais hangat yang bersisa. mungkin di realitas yang lain, seperti yang lelaki itu tulis, ada hangat yang menunggunya pulang.


End file.
